


Ask Insanity Sanders

by I_Am_A_Rock



Series: Ask Insanity [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ask-verse, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Rock/pseuds/I_Am_A_Rock
Summary: Virgil is stuck floating around in void with a very strange side. The others have no idea how to bring him back. (And, the author has no idea what they are doing. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯). All they can do is wait and hope for the best.Fluff, chaos, and headaches ensue.--------------------------------------------------------------------Moved to Tumblr.





	1. Rules

  1. No sexual comments or requests.
  2. Please try to keep asks PG13.
  3. Read Rules 1 & 2.
  4. Currently, you canNot deliver messages between the different sides. (That would be too easy.)
  5. No questions regarding the Mods' personal lives outside the AU. (You all seem like nice people, but we don't know you.)



This list might change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr blog: https://ask-insanity-sanders.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

[Background](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359402/chapters/43470281):

"HI! I'M INSANITY! Feel free to ask me and the others anything!"

Comment down below we will try to answer as many as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**NymeriaSparks asked:**

Hi Insanity! How are you today?"

 

I am doing GREAT random voices!" Insanity.

"Where did that come from?" Virgil.

Insanity, "You heard them too? I thought they were just in my head."

* * *

**NymeriaSparks asked:**

Oh hi Virgil as well!

Do you guys like cookies? Patton gave me some, do you want them?

 

"I LOVE COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Insanity.

"Well yeah, who doesn't like cooki... WAIT! You've talked to Patton! Where is he? Is he okay?" Virgil.

Insanity, "Who's Patton?"

(Yes they like cookies)

* * *

**NymeriaSparks asked:**

Yay!! Have some! *gives to both of you*

And yeah, I've talked to Patton! He's in the kitchen stress baking, I think, because the others went off to look for you. He's worried, but he's fine.

 

*Cookies magically appear in front of them*

"COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Insanity is very happy. "Mo eUMer MattMon mis (Who ever Patton is)," *swallows*, "He makes good cookies!"

*Virgil just looks at his and nods*

Insanity, "Hey... are you gonna eat that?"

* * *

**NymeriaSparks asked:**

Patton is pretty awesome... I could probably get more cookies for you if you want..

 

Insanity, "THANKS!"

"yeah he is," Virgil mumbled.

"Did you say something Anx?" Insanity.

* * *

**windomission asked:**

Can we talk to the other sides?

 

(Yes you can)

* * *

_Day 3/14_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way. I cannot continue the blog if no one asks us anything. So if you are able to, please comment down below.
> 
> Thank for checking this out.


	4. Chapter 4

**NymeriaSparks asked:**

I'm going to go try to talk to Patton and the others, okay? I'll try to tell them where you are. Is there anything you want me to tell the others?

 

*Error: Message Not Sent*

* * *

 

**NymeriaSparks asked:**

PATTON I FOUND VIRGIL! AND ANOTHER SIDE!

 

(Do you think I would make it that easy).

* * *

_Day 3/14_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank NymeriaSparks, our first and (frankly) only real asker as of this point. You have no idea how much your support means to us.
> 
> In other news we are thinking about uploading this blog to Tumblr!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to update early this week.

**NymeriaSparks asked:**

(You're welcome for being here, it's been pretty awesome! I've recommended this fic to a few of my friend's too, hopefully they join me as askers~)

Hmm... Hey Virgil, since it seems you might be here for a little longer than expected, maybe you should get to know Insanity a bit better..? I wonder if he's heard music, or your music, before?

 

Virgil, "Yeah I guess... So... Do you like Evanescence?"

Insanity, "What's that?"

"It's a rock band."

"Huh! Never heard of it!"

"Okay... Who do you listen to?"

"I don't really pay attention to band names or artists! OH! Except Weird Al, I love Every Thing You Know is Wrong! I often play it over and over again at full volume with a second song at the same time?"

"What... Why would you do that?"

"I HAVE A BIG RESPECT FOR LOUD, WEIRD, UPBEAT SONGS THAT I CAN BARELY UNDERSTAND!!!!"

".......," Virgil sighs, "Insanity, can you please stop SCREAMING!"

Insanity lowered his voice, "Sorry Anx.

* * *

_Day 3/14_

 

Our Tumblr page is officially up and running. If you have any suggestions on how to improve it, let us know.


	6. Chapter 6

******Anonymous asked:**

Is Insanity allowed to have coffee?

 

(Until recently, no one was around to stop him, so yes. Luckily for anyone who will have to deal with him in the future… he doesn’t like it.)

* * *

 

**Anonymous asked:**

Insanity - do you like horror movies?

 

Insanity, “Yes I do! Halloween’s my favorite! Do you like horror movies?”

Virgil, “No. Horror movies can mean WEEKS of overtime for me.”

“Huh… good to know!” Insanity.

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Hey Insanity - can I hug you?

 

(You have asked the right question!)

* * *

 

 ******Anonymous asked:**

So Virge, any luck on getting in contact with the others yet?

 

“No… I… I-I don’t even know where to look. The others solve problems. I just point them out,” Virgil angrily sighed and turned away.

“Anx? Are you okay?,” Insanity asked cautiously, “What others?”

“The other sides. Who else could they be talking abou-,” Suddenly Insanity spoke up causing Virgil to jump.

“THERE ARE OTHER SIDES???!?!?!?!?” Virgil glared at him. Insanity lowered his voice, “Sorry again… I-I am trying…”

Virgil’s gaze softened, then he shoved his face into his hands (he was beginning to get another headache) “Yes… of course there are other sides.”

“Really!” Insanity perked up, “What are they like!”

Virgil looked around awkwardly, “I’ve never really described them to anyone before… Well...”

* * *

**NymeriaSparks asked:**

aww- well, uh-- Maybe, if you guys feel like it, you could play a game or something? I'm sure the others are coming soon, so until then you might want something to do... Have you ever heard of Thatgame?

 

“No I haven’t! But then again I’ve never really played any board games before...” Insanity suddenly got quiet. Looking away he continued, “I-I have tried them once or twice but they are really… two person things...” After a second he shook his head and perked back up, “Anyway, a game sounds fun! But, what to play…” He scrunched his face up in concentration, *gasp* “HOW ABOUT TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’ve always wanted to try it!”

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Anonymous asked:**

I dare Virgil to hug Insanity (the good boi deserves all the hugs :3)

 

Virgil, “... Okay?”

(You cannot tell, but Insanity is exploding with happiness!)

(Our artist’s style changes slightly every time she draws them).

* * *

 

**Lottie asked:**

What if you guys explored round insanity’s room see if you could find something cool?

Sry if that makes no sense (not much ya know how it is) also love this series SOO MUCH!! Also my inner monologue is a mix between princes and insanity so I dunno if that’s such a good thing? Anyway hope this was good.

 

*Insanity started to look nervous*

"I... Um... I-I-I d-don't wa... I-I mean I... I...... IDON'TTHINKTHATISAGOODIDEA," Insanity started to loudly and rapidly ramble until Virgil managed to stop him.

Virgil, "Hey! Breathe... It's okay. We have to go if you don't want to."

Insanity closed his eyes and slowly calmed down, "Okay! I'm okay... Thanks."

"My room basically has nothing it it anyway," Insanity mummbled.

(Thank you! I'm glad that you like our work!)

(We will try you show you/describe Insanity's room as soon as we have the time.)

* * *

 

**NymeriaSparks asked:**

Ohhh, I see! That's so cool! Hey Insanity- If you don't mind me starting, truth (what's your favourite memory?) or dare (uhhh- draw us a picture?)?

 

(Insanity has a terrible memory so instead he created this masterpiece.)

“Ta-da!” Insanity exclaimed smiling proudly.

Whispering so the other couldn’t hear Virgil said, “Yeah, none of us are good at art.”

 

 

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Hey Insanity, do you have another name? Ya know, like how Anxiety's other name is Virgil?

 

*Insanity does not know Virgil’s name yet*

“Yeah but I really don’t like it; it apparently means death. I told Anx that I would tell him my name when he tells me his,” Insanity.

  
For more information check out the  [ headcanon page ](https://ask-insanity-sanders.tumblr.com/headcanons) on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (early) 1 month anniversary random strangers! We want to thank you all for supporting us!


	8. End of Day 3/14

**Anonymous asked:**

*Pats Insanity on the back* You're a good person, me lad. :3

 

“THANKS!” Insanity, “… What’s a melad?”

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

*Leaves a bag of cookies for the boys*

 

Insanity, “Thank you! You all are sooooo nice!”

Virgil, “Yeah thanks…”

“Insanity,” Virgil whispered, “Maybe we shouldn’t eat cookies from a strange disembodied voice. We don’t know anything about them and… Insanity?” Virgil looks over at the other side to find that he has already eaten the entire bag, “HEY!”

Confused, Insanity looks up, “Oh… Did you want one?” he asked awkwardly.

*Virgil face-palms*

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

*points at Insanity* Cute.

 

(Our Artist’s attempt at realism.)

> [Original image](https://weheartit.com/ForTheLoveOfBenyAndTom/collections/145554603-thomas-sanders)
> 
> Edited by: CC_Kill_Slayer

* * *

 

****Back in the commons (the main area of the minescape), Roman is trying to figure out how to tell Thomas that Virgil is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Still Alive!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Ging3r_Tea asked:**

Insanity, is there a way out of here? Or at least, a way to send messages to the others? Also Virgil whether you like it or not I'm hugging you cuz you need a hug okay hunny? And also, Insanity? If you show us a way to get messages to the others I'll give you.... More cookies! And other stuff maybe. I dunno. Sorry about the lengthiness of this comment, and I love you two! Especially Virgil!

 

Virgil angrily, "HISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(Oh no! You have stumbled into the AU where Virgil isn’t a hugger!)

*Dramatic music plays*

 

(Sorry to tell you this but if you read the rules, you’ll see we don’t allow messages. You’re not the first person to ask about this.)

(Don’t worry, we don’t mind long asks!)

(Sorry this is so late, the past few weeks have been really busy for us.)

(- Mod Rock)

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

So Roman, have you come up with an explanation to tell Thomas yet?

 

Pacing, Roman moaned, “Noooooooo.” The day was basically over and he still couldn’t think of an explanation.

Come on, come on, COME ON! Roman mentally screamed at himself, I’m the creative side. All of Thomas’s ideas come from me, so why can’t I THINK OF ANYTHING!

“If you have ANY idea on what I could possibly say… I am open to suggestions,” Roman sighed running his hands through his hair.

* * *

**Ging3r_Tea asked:**

Additional comment: To the other Sides, I mean. Like Patton, who has more cookies and can give you as many as you'd like if you get us, or at least some sort of message, to the others.

 

(Again… Nice try.)

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

You could come up with an excuse Ro, like that Virge is taking some self care time?

 

“No I can’t do that to him,” Roman grumbled, “As much as I WANT to, it would be unfair to him and to Virgil. Thomas might be able to help.”

“Ughhhhhhh,” Roman moaned, “You know what! I am just going to leap right into it. What’s the worst that could happen!”

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Hi! What does my boi Deceit think of all this? To continue with what seems to be the pattern, could he get a hug? My boi deserves more love from the fandom.

Deceit, “First of all, no I don’t want a hug. Second, the others are probably overreacting. The are so over dramatic.”

(Like you’re one to talk.)

“I bet the raccoon is just sulking somewhere in the mindscape. I am definitely NOT worried about him in the slightest.”

(You can decide whether or no he is in denial.)

 

(Mod Rock here!)

(My headcannon is that Deceit is NOT evil. I do not believe that any part of Thomas is 100% bad. I do imagine that he is a complete jerk, but not a villain.)

* * *

**NymeriaSparks asked:**

Awww I love the picture, Insanity! Hmmmmm looks like people already left you a lot of treats.... *leaves some tea* I hope you guys like tea ;-; It's herbal tea, which usually calms me down.. If not I also left some hot chocolate soooo- XD

 

Insanity, "Again! Thank you!"

(We can't thank you enough! -Mod Rock)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WE ARE SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE!)
> 
> (Also sorry for the short chapter. We didn't get many asks this week.)

******Anonymous asked:**

Good luck talking to Thomas, Roman. *Bubsy the Bobcat voice* What could possibly go wrong?

 

Roman theatrically announces, “Thank you wonderful citizens!”

(It’s either going to go neutrally or horribly wrong!)

(Mod Rock wrote this scene god knows how many months ago, before he gave up writing it as a book and turned it into this ask blog. It could use some rewriting.)

* * *

**Story:**

Meanwhile, Thomas was doing great, he felt focused, calm, and it was nice. The only thing that was worrying him was the fact that it was the third day of the Indemutatio pill challenge and none of his sides had shown up once. He was sure that at least Logan, his logic, would have come by now to help him access the pill’s effects, or Patton or Virgil would’ve checked on him to see how he was feeling by now. The more he thought about it, the more worried he felt, until eventually he decided to just summon them.

(Welp! Ready or not, Roman’s run out of time!)

##  **_Important!_ **

(In the story behind the blog, “[ What We Are ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359402/chapters/43470281),”  Thomas participates in a special challenge involving a drug called the Indemutatio pill. It’s the reason Virgil is stuck in the Suppression with Insanity.)

( **WE ARE NOT ENCOURAGING THE USE OF DRUGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** They are horrible and can ruin people’s lives. We only added this because we honestly couldn’t think of anything else that would alter his psyche enough to send one of his main parts to the suppression other than having Thomas actually going insane, but that would require an entire other story of it’s own.)

(We hope you understand. Thank you checking this out.)

(-The Mods of Ask-Insanity-Sanders)

* * *

**NymeriaSparks asked:**

Haha aww, you're welcome! Though Insanity, have you ever heard this uh- song before? I feel like you might like it XD

https://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=W5HzCi5GNHA#Every_Be_More_Chill_song_playing_at_the_same_time

 

*Loud, incomprehensible noises that don't even vaguely resemble music play*

 

"Not bad!" Insanity commented having somehow understood everything perfectly, "Not as... Fun as what I normally like, but still good!"

Virgil stares at him, "... You are weird."

Insanity, "Thanks!"

 

(BTW; when Insanity said "Fun" he actually meant upbeat.)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Welp... someone once said they wanted to see Insanity's room. So this is basically it.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (HAPPY #PRIDE MONTH!)  
> (Sorry for updating this so late in the day.)

**Anonymous asked:**

Hey Logan! How's your head, and are you still angry at Anger for throwing you through that wall?

(Virgil is Roman’s opposite, Deceit is Patton’s, and Anger is Logan’s.)

(They particularly despise each other. Their relationship is very similar to Anger and Fear’s from Inside Out.)

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Insanity's entire existence is one of tragedy and I feel for him. Forced to be alone in a single room for the good of literally everyone else, lest destruction rains down.

 

_(10 days…)_

* * *

  **Anonymous asked:**

So Roman, how's things going? You talk to Thomas yet?

 

Several hours ago…

(That’s what he planned to do.)

(Now another was ending and Roman had mostly spent it procrastinating.)

* * *

  **Story:**

(Thomas finally finds out.)

 

“Logan!” he called, “Are you okay!.. Logan!” No response, “Pat?.. Patton! Where are you?” again, no response. Finally, he tried calling all four; this time managing to pull Roman to the surface.

It took the creative Facet a few moments to realize he had been summoned, “T-Thomas! Hello… friend! How’s it been?”

“Roman,” Thomas exclaimed, relieved that at least one of his Sides showed up, “What’s going on? Is everything alright?”

“N-nothing! Why wouldn’t anything be alright!” Roman exclaimed nervously, beginning to panic, “Why do you ask? He he.”

“Well… okay then, but where are the others?” Thomas questioned, “They didn’t come when I called them.”

“Oh right! Patton and Logan are probably just sleeping; they had a long couple of days,” Roman quickly replied.

This caused Thomas to wonder, “Are they okay? I’ve never heard about you guys ‘sleeping’ before.”

“You’ve never asked.”

“Okay… Wait a minute… you only said Patton and Logan were asleep… What about Virgil?” Thomas asked, and with that, Roman’s hopes of avoiding the news were crushed.

What do I say? What do I say?, Roman was wishing he had never volunteered to take the news to Thomas. It seemed like a good idea when he first mentioned it, but now that it was actually happening, he really did not want to hurt or worry Thomas, “Well you see… we… I don’t actually know where he is… T-the others have been l-looking for him and they c-can’t f-f-find him. Ha. Ha.”

“What?.. Have you checked his room, that’s where he was last time.”

“Another thing… we can’t fi-find his room either.”

“Can’t you just poof there?”

“No… you can enter our rooms whenever you please, it’s your head, but without your help we have to enter another side’s room from the mindscape. We can also lock others out of our rooms.”

“Really?”

“Yes. We can destroy each others’ door and walls and break into each others’ rooms, but if that side focuses hard enough, it is impossible to enter that space.”

“Huh..,” Thomas said, coming up with an idea, “I could go there myself if you wanted.”

Roman considers this, “Maybe… but I’m not sure if that will work, but-”

Thomas had not waited to hear his creative Side’s response, already focusing on going to Virgil’s room. A few moments passed and neither of the two sank down. “Let me try again,” Thomas closed his eyes and tried to focus harder. Roman sighed, still nothing.

“Thomas, I don’t think that’s working,” Roman eventually stated, “Nice try, but no.”

 

 

> (If you have any suggestions on how we could improve/rewrite this, please share it with us.)

* * *

  **Anonymous asked:**

It's like a countdown to destruction. All aboard this wild ride.

 

(Background information!)

(It is counting down, or more accurately counting up, the days until the effects of the pill wear off. The pill is what caused Virgil to be sent to the suppression with Insanity.)

(Currently a day passes after about 10 asks, so after we answer about 100 questions, Virgil will get to go back to the other sides… probably.)

* * *

  **Collab:**

(Clothes swap with Ian and Aiden from [Zylo's Insanity AU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo), check out their half over on their blog at <https://gamerzylo.tumblr.com/>.)

(Insanity is having fun messing with the sleeves. Anger hates this, but then again he hates almost everything.)

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

(Hugs Insanity) You're a good guy who deserves to be happy.

  
(NOPE!!!! It’s Insanity’s turn to hug you! You shall never escape!)  
(Thank you so much for supporting us and for keeping this blog alive.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Comments from our mods…)  
> (So many hug asks. I’m not complaining or anything, but I really don’t know many different ways to draw Insanity hugging an anon. -Artist CC_Kill_Slayer.)  
> (That seems like a you problem… Welp random stranger, we hope Insanity’s happiness is worth your spine. -Mod Rock)  
> (Yep, Ro- INSANITY has a tendency to do this. Sorry, almost gave away his future nickname. -K.S.)  
> (You just accidentally spoiled a part of the story and then explained what you spoiled. -Rock)  
> (I seriously doubt they’ll ever guess; it’s not really a common name. It would to see if any of the fans have any theories on it. -K.S.)  
> (That would be interesting, we have hinted at his name before. -Rock)  
> —————————————————————————————————–  
> (As we’ve said before, Insanity does in fact have a name which we plan to reveal in the future. If any of you have a idea of what it could be, let us know!)


	12. End of Day 4/14

**Anonymous asked:**

Darn Insanity, you got quite a strong grip. Nice.

 

(You think that’s strong then you should meet anger.)

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Hey Anxiety, since there's no clocks around, have you lost track of time yet?

 

“We all have a general sense of time from Thomas. We know we when he goes to sleep, so I know that I’ve been here for…” Virgil paused as he realized how long he had been gone, “Huh, four days already… I hope the others are doing okay.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Hey Insanity, do you have a favorite kind of food?

 

Insanity, “PIZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

(He’s part of Thomas. Did you really have to ask?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for this update being so short. It's been a slow week.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Anonymous asked:**

O.O I-Insanity? How ya doing lately?

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Do you ever have nightmares or night terrors, Insanity?

 

Insanity looks confused, “Uhhhhhhh… Anx what are nightmares?”

Having just woken up, the side in question groans at him, “Scary dreams.”

“Oh, that makes sense! No I don’t really get those I-,” then hyperactive side paused, “actually I did have a really weird dream last night… and the night before… b-but it was nothing!” Insanity gets quiet again and starts messing with his arm bands.

Virgil does not buy it. He may have only met the other a few days ago, but it was enough time to know, Insanity rarely ever just gets quiet. Virgil finally sits up and rubs his eyes, “I… so……you su… d-do you want to talk about it?”

“N- No thanks! I okay, really, I don’t even remember it!” Insanity.

Virgil sighs, “Alright then… maybe you should start thinking about going back to your own room.” He sees Insanity’s panicked expression and quickly corrects himself, “It’s not that I mind you here, it’s just that you have been hanging out in my room for a while and it may be affecting you.”

This does not calm the other down, in fact it seems to have the opposite effect, “No… no please! I’m fine really! I-I-I-I-”

Virgil puts a hand on his shoulder and Insanity finally starts breathe, “Fine… you don’t have to deal with this now, but you’re gonna have to figure something out soon… I’m not gonna be here forever.”

Insanity’s breathing hitched, but this time Virgil didn’t notice how much it hurt him, “Ye-yeah…”

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Everything will be okay Insanity. Things have a tendency of working themselves out.

 

...

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Hey Pranks, you get into any fun mischief lately?

 

Pranks, “Sorry bros… it’s been a slow week. With Virge MIA, I’ve been trying NOT to bother the fam too much. Did fill all of Deceit’s hats with paint after the whole air horn fiasco, but other than that, it really isn’t worth it.”

* * *

**NymeriaSparks asked:**

Dang I missed you guys. I've been on and off trying to get my hell dang laptop fixed :/

Anyways, I agree, the uh "song" was more of a darker chaotic XD

By the way, my friends and I have an RP going, and we ordered uhhhh a little bit too many pizzas in it.... 17 too many, actually. Do you want any? *y e e t s the pizzas* ((It's easier if you don't question)

 

Shaking, Insanity starts to nod violently, but then stops, "Wait... What is an RP and why would you yeast perfectly good pizza?"

(Thank you for missing us! We hope your laptop doesn't have any more problems. -The Mods)

* * *

**NymeriaSparks asked:**

(Me too! My school uses the crappier versions so this is about my third :/ At least I'm not my friend who's on his fifth of the year!)

An RP is a roleplay where you can be one or even more different characters and interact with other people pretending to be different characters! It's pretty fun, my friend and I added so many characters from different universes or stories, like Undertale, Sanders Sides, and Kingdom Hearts, that when we tried to have them have a pizza party, every single character ordered pizzas :)))))))

As for why I yeeted them, I just wanted to get them to that table over there. *squinting* Wait that's a table right.... I don't have my glasses-

 

(Actually that was a bed. Virgil's bed to be specific... And he was still in it. It he now very confused and slightly mad.) 

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Happy Pride Month everyone!

 


	14. Announcement

(Hello random strangers! We have received one or two asks that have been very difficult to answer; questions that don’t know how to answer or can’t answer. We promise that we working on these; we are just warning you to be patient.)

(We are kind of making all of this up as we go.)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for any missed asks; Mod Rock is on vacation.)  
> (We are still going to get to all of your questions, it just might take a little while.)

**Anonymous asked:**

Everything will be okay Insanity. Things have a tendency of working themselves out.

 

…

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Hey Pranks, you get into any fun mischief lately?

 

Pranks, “Sorry bros… it’s been a slow week. With Virge MIA, I’ve been trying NOT to bother the fam too much. Did fill all of Deceit’s hats with paint after the whole air horn fiasco, but other than that, it really isn’t worth it.”

* * *

**NymeriaSparks asked:**

Dang I missed you guys. I’ve been on and off trying to get my hell dang laptop fixed :/

Anyways, I agree, the uh “song” was more of a darker chaotic XD

By the way, my friends and I have an RP going, and we ordered uhhhh a little bit too many pizzas in it…. 17 too many, actually. Do you want any? *y e e t s the pizzas* ((It’s easier if you don’t question)

 

Shaking, Insanity starts to nod violently, but then stops, “Wait… What is an RP and why would you yeast perfectly good pizza?”

(Thank you for missing us! We hope your laptop doesn’t have any more problems. -The Mods)

* * *

**NymeriaSparks asked:**

(Me too! My school uses the crappier versions so this is about my third :/ At least I’m not my friend who’s on his fifth of the year!)

An RP is a roleplay where you can be one or even more different characters and interact with other people pretending to be different characters! It’s pretty fun, my friend and I added so many characters from different universes or stories, like Undertale, Sanders Sides, and Kingdom Hearts, that when we tried to have them have a pizza party, every single character ordered pizzas :)))))))

As for why I yeeted them, I just wanted to get them to that table over there. *squinting* Wait that’s a table right…. I don’t have my glasses-

 

(Actually that was a bed. Virgil’s bed to be specific… And he was still in it. It he now very confused and slightly mad.)

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Deceit, I pledge my allegiance to you. ~🐍

 

“Okay,” Deceit, “I’d prefer something shinier, but okay.”

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

yeehaw

 

(We have no idea who this is directed at.)

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

I hope you’re doing okay Virgil. Being away from family can really take a toll on a person.

 

Virgil looks away, “Y-yeah… I-I’m fine… Thanks.”

* * *

**NymeriaSparks asked:**

Oh, my bad. But hey, I could have yeeted those aggressive chihuahuas we had earlier, so it could be worse.... Wait would it be bad if i suddenly yeeted to you guys to like hang out with? (It wouldn't be aggressive, of course-) Wow, I really am not focused, am I? Well, doggo question still stands lol

 

(This has been very hard to respond to...)

(That is not how this works... You are our oldest follower and we are eternally grateful for your support, but we just can't do this... sorry.)

* * *

**NymeriaSparks asked:**

(Aw dang! It's alright then, figured I'd try it and see XD)

Well, what are you guys doing right now, Insanity and Anxiety?

 

Insanity looks like he's about to say something, then stops himself. He thinks for a moment then runs off. He comes back a few minutes later a white board and some markers. He holds up board which says, "Sorry, I'm trying not to talk to much! Anx is still kind of angery for having Pizza threwn at him!"

He erases the board and starts writing again, "We're not doing much. Anx is trying to see if he can find a wiffiy sigal in here. I tried to tell him inneret don't work here, but he didn't want to believe me. Said something something about tumbling."


	16. Announcement

(During the next in blog day  **WE ARE GOING TO ANNOUNCE INSANITY’S NAME!!!!!!!** )  
(We have been hinting at is for a while and really would like to hear some more guesses on what it could be! So… we have decided to have a small contest!)

( **We will do an art commission to whoever has closest guess!**  (Free of charge!))

To participate just go to [this link](https://ask-insanity-sanders.tumblr.com/ask), type “ **Insanity’s name is __________.** ”, your name (doesn’t have to be your real name), and a description of what you wish for us to draw into the ask box. (If you wish for us to include an OC, you will have to send us a picture of them.)


	17. End of Day 5/14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
>  Over the last few weeks, our mods have been very busy and we forgot to post this update. We are so sorry for the inconvenience.

**Anonymous asked:**

Hey Anger, you seem like the kind of guy who would have a punching bag with a picture of Logic taped to it.

 

(Actually he has eight. One for every day of the week and a spare.) (He also has one that he sticks anyone else’s face that he is unhappy with. Currently: it’s Roman… it’s USUALLY Roman.)

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Sorry if this question list is long! 1) Is Insanity's name either Ernesh (Sincere; Battle to the death; Determined; Honest) or Erysichthon (someone who has been cursed with an insatiable hunger which finally leads to his death). 2) If not could you PLEASE give us another hint. 3) Could you tell us the names of some of the OTHER sides, or do we have to guess all of them?

 

(Long questions are NOT a problem!)

(1: Sorry, but neither of those names are even close. Nice try! 😉)

(2: I can post a list of hints to his name if you want, and I will add to this list if you all are struggling!)

(3: Sure! Here is the list!)

##  **Headcanon Sides**

**Light/Neutral Sides**

Pranks-Zach

Misleading Compliments-Melissa

Imagination-Buddy

**Dark Sides**

Anger-Aiden

Insanity- _Unknown_

##  **Canon Sides (nothing new here)**

**Light Sides**

Creativity-Roman

Logic-Logan

Morality-Patton

**Dark Sides**

Anxiety-Virgil

Deceit- _Unknown*_

*(We are waiting until we get his actual name. We don’t want to have to change it afterwards. We are hoping for Sam)

This list also appears on our [ Headcanon page ](https://ask-insanity-sanders.tumblr.com/headcanons)

* * *

**Announcement:**

(We are NOT going to add the Duke/Remus to our AU or any of the others.)

(INSANITY IS THE ONLY GREEN SIDE AND NO ONE CAN CONVINCE US OTHER WISE! - Artist KS)

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Hey Anger, why do you hate Logan so much and what's your favorite thing about Patton!

 

Anger, “What do I hate most about that annoying, joy-killing, clueless, f***-ing, know-it-all!.. You really wanna know? Well I’ll tell ya! He…”

*One very long rant involving the demolition of several walls and punching bags later.*

“So basically, EVERY F***ING THING ABOUT HIM JUST MAKES ME WANT TO SCREAM…” Anger sighs,” and I am certain the feeling is mutual.” (Logan wants to rip out Anger’s throat just as much as Anger wants to rip out Logan’s.)

“Okay, what was that last part… favorite thing about Pat…,” Anger clenches his fist, “I-I don’t h-have a f-f-favorite thing about the Puffball! He is just as annoying as all of the other sides.”

 

(Anger has spent most of his life trying to improve himself with little success. He has been figuring out way to keep himself calm and not freak out over every little, insignificant thing. Unfortunately, although anger isn’t all he it, it is a major part of him that he can’t just turn off.)

 

(Patton is the only other side that truly understands this AND supports him for it. The others either try to force him to change into something he’s not or just simply brush off his efforts. Patton is the only reason he keeps trying to get better, this is the reason he cares about him so much.)

* * *

**Hints to Insanity’s Name**

1) His name means death (that is why he doesn’t like it).

2) His future nickname starts with Ro.

3) It is not a common name.

 

> Those are the hints we remember giving.

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Hi mods! I just wanted to say that you're awesome and I hope you have a good day! :D

 

(Thank you so much!)

* * *

****

(A doodle of the trash man.)

(He is surprisingly MUCH easier to draw than Roman. -Artist KS)

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Hey Roman, here's a random question for ya. Do you like Minecraft? :D

Roman, “There’s a CREATIVE mode, this was built for me!”

(The castle is named Laroman Esawesoma, pronounced La-roman is-awesome-a).

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Hi Missy, I think you're cool. :)

Missy, “Well I think you’re stupid… **-ly cool too!** Thank you so much!”

* * *

**Announcement:**

(The blog's founder and MAIN mod is working on a major project, so he will not have much time over the month of July to work on the blog.)

(WE ARE NOT ABANDONING THE BLOG! This is just a warning that we won't be able to update the blog **as often** for a while.)

(We will keep updating and answering questions the best we can! We promise to tell you all IMMEDIATELY if we have to go on hiatus. -Artist KS)

 

(See you in August random strangers! - Mod Rock)

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Fun Facts: Insanity**

****

1) He has a lot of trouble conjuring “nice things”. Any object he tries to make usually turns out twisted, creepy, confusing, useless, and/or doesn’t last very long.

 

2) Insanity needs glasses (same as Patton and Logan), but he rarely ever wears them. It’s not that he’s ashamed of wearing glasses, he has a tendency to break/lose them and they’re hard to replace.

 

3) He is the only side that is not in any way afraid of spiders. (He thinks they’re cool.)

 

4) The necklace/choker/collar thing (that is it’s official name) and arm bands are NOT a style choice; they don’t come off. At all. He’s been trying for years.

 

 

 

 

 

> (If you want to know more just ask!)

* * *

 

**Fun Facts: Anger**

****

1) He has the strength of 10 men, can light himself on fire, and is almost completely indestructible. He is a living, flaming wrecking ball.

 

2) When it comes to the others, he is either incredibly over protective of them (Patton) or threatens their lives (Logan). There is no in between.

 

3) Hates doors because, “They always get in [his] way.”

 

4) Though he would never say it to his face, he relates to Virgil a lot.

 

5) He styles his own hair, he hates looking exactly like everyone else.

 

 

 

 

 

> (If you want to know more just ask!)

* * *

 

 ~~ **Fun facts**~~ **Random Doodle: Anxiety/Virgil**

****

(We do not have anything specific on him currently.)

 

 

 

 

> (If you want to know more just ask!)

* * *

**~~Fun facts~~   **Random Doodle: Deceit****

****** **

(Finished the Dark Sides!)

 

 

 

> (If you want to know more just ask!)

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Insanity - if you could be an animal for a day, what animal would you choose to be?

Insanity, “ ** _A SQUIRREL!!!!!!!!_ **”

(Why? Because of [**_this_**](https://youtu.be/mjOLGq7LNCk). It is 100% him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (11/20 asks until name reveal.)


	19. Chapter 19

**Anonymous asked:**

Squirrel!Insanity is adorable.

 

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Who R Mods of this blog, & what do they do?

 

(Currently there are 2 Mods (or Moderators) that are _public_ on the blog (there may or may not be one or two people who have chosen to remain private.))

( **Mod I_AM_A_ROCK (Mod Rock)** is our founder. He came up with all of our characters’ personalities, wrote the original fanfic behind the blog, and is our main responder for asks.)

( **Mod CC_Kill_Slayer (Artist KS)** is the artist behind the blog. All the artwork, the blog’s web page, and the character designs are all her’s.)

(Again, there may or may not be more of us, but they have asked not to be listed.)

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Hey Insanity! What's Ur faveorite video-game?

 

“JUST DANCE KIDZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Insanity screamed to the delight of Virgil’s eardrums.

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Huh... so... Verge's been gone bout week now... how's Patton taking it?

 

Roman, “Not great… just… not great…”

* * *

(Sorry for the short update. We haven't been receiving many asks this past week.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (15/20 asks until name reveal.)


	20. End of Day 6/14

**Rainbowkitten16 asked:**

I like this a lot good work and if Virgil went to Insanity's room would it have the effect of turning him slowly insane or something else. Also would the effect be permanent or like the other rooms be temporary?¿?

 

(It is… complicated. The room’s effects are different depending on the side.)

Short answer:

(Insanity’s room is currently too weak to have any major effect on the others, and its effects are temporary. Virgil has gone in his room before, and it had a calming effect on him.)

Long answer:

[ https://ask-insanity-sanders.tumblr.com/InsanityRoom/anxiety ](https://ask-insanity-sanders.tumblr.com/InsanityRoom/anxiety)

* * *

**Rainbowkitten16 asked:**

I guess the calming effect would make sense because Anxiety can come up with insane thought or hypothesis to what could happen, and thanks for taking time to explain it simply. I'm also guessing Insanity's room is weaker because of the subression.

 

(Good guesses!)

(Insanity's room is weak because Thomas is not currently (that) crazy. The Suppression contains sides that Thomas used to have but grew out of and potential sides that he could develop if push in the right/wrong direction. Insanity is part of the latter category.)

(You are right, Anxiety can come up with insane thoughts and ideas, but he also represents a part of Thomas's self-control and common sense.)

(The room affects him the way it does for a very twisted reason.)

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Is Remy part of this AU, and why does Anger look so much like him? 

(Sorry this took a while to answer.)

(Sleep/Remy and the other characters from the vine universe are not currently featured on the blog. Depending on how things go, we may include him in the future.)

(They look similar because they both have the stereotypical “bad boy” style. We designed Anger long before we learned about Remy. Also all the sides look alike… they have the same face.)

* * *

**Rainbowkitten16 asked:**

Makes sense that it would be a twisted reason, I haven't seen a work yet that doesn't have one against the characters. I guess people like to see other people suffer, but I have no room to talk because I'm also reading it. Even if they are just a part of a whole person.

 

(Torture and suffering build character.)

* * *

**Rainbowkitten16 asked:**

Yep, I know all about that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (19/20 asks until name reveal.)


	21. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going on hiatus

(Hello Random Strangers! Mod Rock Here.)

(Sorry for disappearing over the past month. I have good news and bad news about the blog...)

 

(The good news is, I am almost done and should be back on the project in a few days. Also we have ~~basically~~  reached our 20 ask goal, so we will reveal Insanity’s name in our next post!)

(The Bad news is, because I need more time to finish the update, we are going to go on hiatus for the next week.)

(You are all still welcome to submit asks, and the other Mods will continue to directly answer asks in the comments section, though we will not post them. I will try to finish the post by next Saturday, but I can’t make any promises.)

(Hope to see you soon!)


	22. Bonus Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I am sorry it has been taking so long to finish the next update. In the mean time, hope you liked my master piece!- Mod Rock)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Our artist was busy.)


	23. Announcement

 (Hello Random Strangers! Mod Rock here.)

(I am so sorry the hiatus is taking so long. I am trying to finish this up as fast as I possibly can. I planned to try and get the next update out last week, but something came up, and all of the other mods are busy.)

(In the meantime, I may try to make some more bonus updates like the last one. Comment down below who you might like to see next.)

* * *

💚 -Insanity

😈 -Anxiety

🐶 -Morality

🤖 -Logic

🌟 -Creativity (Roman)

🐍 -Deceit

🗑️ -Creativity (Remus)

🔥 -Anger

🎉 -Pranks

️🎀 -Misleading Complements

🌈 -Imagination


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Finally found some time to get this out. Sorry we made you wait so long.)

**Anonymous asked:**

…So Virge… How’s living w/ Insanity? I mean… Ur not the most social side + he seems kinda clingy.

 

Virgil sighed, “Insanity is weird, he’s kind of loud, and yes he’s really, REALLY clingy. He’s refused to leave me alone since he came to my room.” Looking at Insanity, who was messing with some of the spider webs, he added, “No offence by the way.”

The side in question looked up for a moment and gave a thumbs up, “None taken! I’m working on it.” Then he went back to poking.

“Other than that… he’s alright,” the anxious side admitted with a shrug. “He hasn’t given me any real panic attacks,” He looked over to find that Insanity had gotten his hand stuck in the netting, “and at least he’s distracting… The worst part about this is… I miss the others… I-I-I think they’re okay, I think I’ll b-be able to go back as soon as the pill wears off, b-but I don’t know ANYTHING!” Suddenly his vision started to blur, pathetic, they’ve probably don’t even care that you’re gone, and why should they… Virgil pressed his face into the crook of his arm, shut up, he mentally screamed. It didn’t help… it never helped.

Insanity walked over to Virgil, unsure what to do, “Wo-would that be so bad?”

Virgil looked up at him, “What?… Yeah, it would be bad,” he snapped, “I don’t want to be stuck here forever!”

“S-sorry! I-its just… I-I don’t want you to go,” Insanity stammered.

“Why!” Virgil started to get defensive.

Insanity averted his eyes and mumbled, “I-I’m gonna miss you…”

With that Virgil sighed, “You’ll get over it… believe me, I’m not a very memorable person…”

Insanity shook his head rapidly, “YOU’RE THE ONLY REAL FRIEND I’VE EVER HAD!”

Virgil just stared at Insanity awkwardly, “We barely know each other…,” then he looked away.

* * *

  **Anonymous asked:**

Insanity... I was wondering... what's your name? I know this was asked before, and I know that you are sensitive about it, but... PLEASE. I really, REALLY want to know! I promise I won't say any about it, and I'm sure Virgil and the other askers will be nice too.

 

Insanity, “…”

“Okay…”

 


	25. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insanity, "Goodbye everyone. We'll miss you."

(Dear random strangers,)

(We have some bad news. Due to personal reasons we are discontinuing the blog in Archive of Our Own and moving completely on to our Tumblr blog at [https://ask-insanity-sanders.tumblr.com](https://ask-insanity-sanders.tumblr.com/).)

(We are so sorry we have to do this and want to thank everyone who has, for some reason, stayed with us. You have no idea how much this means to us. These past few weeks have been hard, but we hope to be able to continue with Insanity.)

(Again, thank you all,)

(The Mods of Ask Insanity)


End file.
